The Villain and the Sightless Girl
Availability You have to hire Loki and speak with him three times while he has the above his head. You will find him standing in front of the Union of the Golden Chalice. A girl called Reya will appear in the Town Square after visiting Undelwalt. Talk to her and Loki will move to the pub. Quest Details Head to the pub and talk to Loki. The quest will send you to Mt. Vackel, starting at the top of the mountain. You need to find some flowers for Reya. These are found at the sparkling point (similar to a dig point) located at F-16 on the Mt. Vackel - Pearly Peak map. A boss battle against the Welkin Dragon and Dragon will start when you get close to the sparkling point. Defeat them to complete the quest. It makes no difference what you say to Reya after the boss fight. Reward * Hurricane Formation Modifier Dialogues Athlum - Town Square First approach: : Reya: "Loki? Where are you? How annoying! He disappeared while I was still talking and I hadn't finished my story! ... Uh... Um... Oops, sorry! Did you want something? I'm Reya. Who're you?" :: Rush: "I'm Rush." :: Reya: "Rush, huh? Got it. What a cool name!" : or: :: Rush: "..." :: Reya: "Huh? I was certain someone was there..." ::: (If you pick the second option and approach her again): ::: Reya: "I know you're there! Come on out! I'm Reya. Who're you?" :::: Rush: "I'm Rush." :::: Reya: "Rush, huh? Got it. What a cool name!" ::: or: :::: Rush: "..." :::: Huh? I thought I sensed someone, but I guess not. Second approach: : Reya: "What? You're asking if I know Loki? I sure do! He's my friend. Are you his friend, too? Be nice to him, okay? He's really, really shy. Third approach: : Reya: ''"Be real nice to him. He's really, really shy." Athlum - Virtus Parish - Warrior's Honor : Loki: "Rush. I dunno if I should throw this on you, but I can't think of anything else to do. I might've told you already, but I 'm lookin' for an elixir to fix Reya's eyesight. I haven't gotten lucky yet, but I managed to get hold of some information from some merchants passin' through. In a place not too far away grows a flower called "Visuminsumo." Apparently, it's got the power to give people their sight back. You can find the flowers at the top of Mt. Vackel. At least, that's what I heard. I woulda gone once I heard the stuff existed, but I gotta be careful... if somethin' were to happen to me, Reya'd be devastated. Plus, travelin' with you, I can't just go off on my own. So, wouldja come to Mt. Vackel with me to get Reya some visuminsumos?" :: Rush''"She's a cutie. I'll go."'' :: Loki''"Knew I could count on ya."'' : or: :: Rush''"You really want her to see you?"'' :: Loki''"I want her to see, period. If you can find the time to help me out, lemme know."'' ::: (If you pick the second option and approach him again): ::: Loki: "Did you change your mind? Are you going to help me or not? I need to go to Mt. Vackel to get Reya some visuminsumos. I want you to come with me." :::: Rush: "Yeah, I'm ready to go." :::: Loki''"Knew I could count on ya."'' ::: or: :::: Rush: "I'm still not sure..." :::: Loki: "Why don't you let me do the thinking here, eh? You just do what you gotta and come back, alright?") Mt. Vackel : Loki: "They should be growin' around here... This is it. It matches the merchants' description. It's gotta be this. Rush, thanks for lending a hand. Let's get outta here before... Damn... I was afraid of this. The merchants mentioned this monster... Mainly that it almost killed 'em. It'll go away if we leave the flowers, but I can't do that. Come on, Rush!" After beating the Welkin Dragon : Loki: "What a waste of time. Rush, I need another favor. I don't want Reya to know what I look like. I'm hideous. Can you take these to her instead? And give her this message. Tell her...I died." Athlum - Town Square : Reya: "Hi! You're Rush...right? How are you today? Huh? You have flowers for me? From Loki? I don't know why he's being so shy, since we're such good friends! These flowers smell wonderful! Do you know what they're called?... What? Really!? These flowers can make me see again?... Alright. I don't care how it happens, I just want to be able to see!" (blackout) : Reya: "Is that you, Rush? You look exactly like I'd imagined! I can see! I can really see! So this is what the world looks like... It's amazing! Do you know where Loki is? I have to thank him right away!... What's wrong? Why won't you tell me where Loki is?" :: Rush: "He's...dead. " :: Reya: "No... That can't be... I mean, Loki can't be... He just...can't...... Rush, you're lying, right? I don't believe you. I can't. Loki would never leave me. Never!" : or: :: Rush: "Uh..." :: Reya: "Say something! Please?... Fine! I'll go look for him myself!" Both options result in: : Reya:"Loki, it's you, isn't it? Thank you so much!" : Loki: "..." : Reya:"Loki!" : Loki: "Reya. I didn't want you to see me. I know I'm hideous." : Reya:"No, not at all! You're exactly like I'd imagined you'd be! Better, even... I never told you this, but I know all about you, Loki. I've known all along. Even what you did to Father." : Loki: "*gasp*" : Reya:"To be honest, I despised you at first. But now, all I want is you beside me. I know now. I know that you're the only one for me." : Loki: "Thank you, Reya... Thank you. I'll go help out Rush a bit more. Back in a flash." : Reya:"I'll be here!" If you suspend the quest Athlum - Virtus Parish - Warrior's Honor : Loki:'' "You gonna help me or what? I need ya to come with me to Mt. Vackel to get visuminsumos."'' :: Rush: "Sure, I'll go." :: Loki: "I want to do everything I can for Reya. Help me get her sight back." : or: :: Rush: "Sorry, I need some more time." :: Loki: "Alright, alright, I get it. Well, if you ever get ready, lemme know." Quest Log # Loki wants me to go with him to Mt. Vackel. We need to get some visuminsumos so a girl he likes can get her sight back. # Reya can see now, thanks to the visuminsumos! Loki thought his ugliness would scare her away, but it looks like they're closer than ever. Category:Quests